


Netflix and Chill(ight Humiliation)

by writingblankspaces



Series: Flowers and Ink Verse [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Creampie, M/M, Netflix and Chill, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Kyungsoo wants to watch The Conjuring and Jongin is playing Pokemon Go. Hanky Panky ensues.





	Netflix and Chill(ight Humiliation)

“What do you feel like watching?” Jongin looked up at the screen and scanned the options before he shook his head.

“Not anything there. What about something scary?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and he nodded before he searched the horror options, skipping past all the ones rated less than three stars.

“I thought you hated horror movies,” Jongin shrugged.

“Honestly, I’m trying beat this trainer at the nearby gym, so I won’t really be paying attention. Watch what you want,” as he spoke, Jongin didn’t even bother to look up from his phone screen.

“You’ve got to be one of the 10 people I know that still play Pokemon Go…” whether Kyungsoo meant the phrase as an insult or not was lost on Jongin, so he just shrugged and kept thumbing at the screen, throwing out a poké ball to catch his second Togepi of the day.

When Jongin didn’t offer a retort, Kyungsoo sighed and watched as Jongin curiously positioned himself on top of him with his torso resting on Kyungsoo’s thighs and his knees bent so he straddled him with his ass resting on Kyungsoo’s chest. It was unbeknown just how the position was comfortable considering the difference in the length of their limbs, but he wasn’t going to complain because Jongin’s ass was encased in his favorite navy blue running shorts.

Not only was he getting a view from the movie—The Conjuring—but he was also getting an eyeful of Jongin as well.

 

Their position worked well until Jongin started to squirm, bringing Kyungsoo’s attention back to the fact that Jongin’s ass was very much in his face and well within his reach, so Kyungsoo smirked as an idea popped into his head.

Slowly but surely, he ran his hands up the tanned skin of Jongin’s thighs, his smile growing wider when he felt goosebumps rise after. When he craned his neck to look at Jongin again, he saw that his boyfriend seemed unaffected, so he kept going.

He gripped the bottom of the shorts and carefully pushed up the fabric, baring more of Jongin’s skin, including the curve of his ass cheeks. With an excited inhale, he started to knead the flesh there, now totally distracted from the movie.

Jongin didn’t look up from his phone, but Kyungsoo could’ve sworn he heard soft exhales and low mhmms and ahhs as he added more pressure to his movements.

The first, unignorable reaction he got from Jongin was when Kyungsoo grew tired of the shorts and pulled them down as far as he could. The action earned him a look and Jongin turned his head, telling on himself when Kyungsoo caught sight of the pink flush on his face.

When Kyungsoo gripped his ass and pulled the cheeks apart, Jongin’s moans got louder and he mumbled an aroused “what are you doing?”

“Shh, just finish playing your game,” Kyungsoo answered, dismissing Jongin in a way he knew made the other man antsy, especially when he could feel the undeniable press of Jongin’s erection on his stomach.

Reaching underneath the pillow he was laying on, Kyungsoo pulled out Jongin’s favorite cherry flavored lube and squirted some directly onto his entrance.

The coolness of the liquid made Jongin shiver and he let out a choked gasp. The game was forgotten when Kyungsoo slipped a finger inside of him and held his waist to keep him still.

“Wah-what about th-the mov-movie?”

“I can always go back,” with that Kyungsoo added a second finger and angled them where he knew Jongin’s prostate was.

Kyungsoo kept pressing and pushing his fingers inside of his boyfriend until Jongin let out needy sobs, begging Kyungsoo to just fuck him. When Jongin really started to squirm, Kyungsoo had to put more effort into holding him still so he could continue his slow torture.

“Soo, ple-plea—” Jongin’s pleas were cut short when Kyungsoo started to pump his fingers faster, rendering the other man’s words into gibberish, where Kyungsoo could only make out that Jongin was close to coming.

With a final press, Jongin’s entire body shuddered and Kyungsoo felt something warm and damp on his stomach as Jongin lay his head flat on the bed between Kyungsoo’s legs.

As he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his already soiled shirt, he felt Jongin twitch at the over stimulation. Like the gentleman he was, he pulled Jongin’s shorts back over his ass and patted him lightly, raising his attention back to the movie.

“I can’t believe you made me come in my pants. Now I have to get up and change,” Jongin groaned, running his hands through his hair as his body cooled down.

“Or you can take off your shorts and ride me?” The suggestion made Jongin’s cheeks darken and his eyes widened. Before he climbed back on top of Kyungsoo to face him, he reached and turned off the TV.

So much for catching the plot twist of the movie, though Kyungsoo was considerably less upset when Jongin was naked from the waist down and in his lap, kissing on his neck.

Jongin’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of Kyungsoo’s waistband and he took hold of his dick and used pre-come to slick his hand before he started to stroke him.

All tan skin, long legs and a light smattering of tattoos here or there, it seemed like Jongin was all over him.

He loved it.

 

When Jongin finally pulled the waistband of his pants down and freed his cock, Kyungsoo watched as Jongin stroked him twice with a warm, slippery hand then held him in place as he lowered himself down slowly.

The strings from Jongin’s ceiling fan making the occasional clicking noise, but all Jongin could hear was himself letting out harsh breaths and the sound of skin meeting each time he was flush against Kyungsoo’s lap.

He made the mistake of the looking at the other man’s face, catching Kyungsoo biting his lower lip each time their skin met with a damp smack. With his lip ring jutting out, the simple gesture made Jongin feel all the more aroused.

Instead of reaching between them and stroking Jongin in time with his thrusts, Kyungsoo just toyed with the sticky head of Jongin’s dick, pressing his finger into the slit then pulling away to press his fingers together, “look how wet and sticky you are for me, Nini.”

Heat rose to Jongin’s face and he turned away, flustered. It never failed to amaze him how effortlessly Kyungsoo could dirty talk and not even be fazed by his own words. If Jongin said something spicier than ‘fuck me’ he started to stutter, stammer and blush.

As it was, Kyungsoo continued to mutter things that made the hair on Jongin’s skin raise and his face just turn darker shades of pink and red.

“Are you gonna come again? Just like you did in your shorts earlier?” Since Jongin had subtly mentioned that he liked it when Kyungsoo lightly humiliated him, the man took the opportunity to do it whenever he could.

Like now.

“You gonna come all over me? Will you moan and whine line before or will you be quiet? I’m curious,” Kyungsoo continued. At some point, while Jongin was balancing trying to keep his pace and managing the overwhelming mix of arousal and embarrassment, Kyungsoo had shifted his body and planted his feet on the bed, meeting every one of Jongin’s drops down with a thrust up.

On one thrust up, in particular, Kyungsoo brushed past his prostate and a shiver ran up Jongin’s back. Kyungsoo must’ve realized what he’d done too because he smirked and made more efforts to graze the spot repeatedly.

“You keep wetting yourself and showing how needy you are Nini. You want my come inside you that badly?”

Those words, in combination with Kyungsoo continuing to abuse his prostate, made Jongin come with a tired moan. Without further warning, thick stripes of white painted the front of Kyungsoo’s dark blue shirt.

Jongin had stopped bouncing in Kyungsoo’s lap but it didn’t matter because Kyungsoo came not long after Jongin, the tightness dragging his orgasm out of him.

 

“So are you going to stay there until I get hard again or do you plan on getting up?” Kyungsoo asked, not minding things either way.

“I really don’t want to get up and shower, but it’s cold in here and I feel sticky.” Kyungsoo didn’t mention that the only reason Jongin felt sticky was because he was resting on Kyungsoo’s shirt—the same shirt he’d come on a few minutes earlier.

Eventually, though, Jongin let out an annoyed groan and got out of Kyungsoo’s lap, grimacing at the emptiness and the feeling of come trickling down his thighs.

Kyungsoo watched him with interest, already feeling his dick twitch. There was something sexy about Jongin standing in front him in only socks and a t-shirt, freshly debauched after a round of lovemaking. He wanted to mess him up further, especially when Jongin turned and glanced at him, a questioning look on his face.

“Are you coming to shower with me?” Kyungsoo’s mouth went dry at the implications and he nodded, getting up and shedding his sweatpants before he followed his boyfriend to the bathroom.


End file.
